


Popslash ficlets

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: A selection of short ficlets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote (utterly un-beta'd) ficlets for people, only the requests were made so long ago that I can't find the relevent posts, so I shall put them here
> 
> For [](http://trumpeterofdoom.livejournal.com/profile)[**trumpeterofdoom**](http://trumpeterofdoom.livejournal.com/) \- AJ and JC 

"No."

AJ actually stopped walking and turned his head to look at his phone, like it would be displaying a big sign that would make that make sense. Then he put the phone back to his ear.

"No?, C..." So he was whining. Big deal. He'd been looking forward to having his boyfriend fly out. He was allowed to whine. And then C interrupted, talking over him.

"Don't be like that, cat. Hear me out, yeah? It's not like I don't want to see you!"

"So, wh ..." AJ snapped his mouth shut, visualising JC's serene 'I told you' expression. JC's serene 'I told you' expression drove AJ crazy, was responsibly for well over fifty percent of their fights, and was just not worth crossing. He didn't want to not see JC _and_ be fighting. That would just suck.

The silence on the line told him that he'd been right, that he shouldn't have interrupted.

"Thank you." JC's voice, when it came, was soft, and AJ clenched his fist, let out a deep breathe. Maybe he'd done something right today after all.

"I don't want to fly out and join you guys at the studio, cos I think you need a break. If I come down, you'll still work - I'll still work - and don't tell me we wouldn't 'cos we would. And I found this place. It's like a three hour drive from you - lake swimming, massage, saunas, the works. Private, of course, so - you know?"

AJ could just hear the smile in JC's voice, as well as feel the tension in his own shoulders. Being back in the studio was a blast, really, but he could admit that it was stressful too, doing it without Kevin.

"C," he said, and then ran out of words for a moment.

"Cool," JC filled in the gaps. "The car'll pick you up at your house at five. I told the driver to pick up dinner for the drive. See you soon, lover."

And then the line went dead, and AJ found himself stalled again, staring at the handset, only this time he was imagining JC's broad smile, and the way he was almost certainly hugging himself right this minute, beaming about a trap well sprung.

Five o'clock?

He could totally do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) \- Sunshine 

Heat soaked into him like syrup into cake, making his limbs heavy, his brain fuzzy. The party going on poolside seemed a million miles away - tucked round the corner on Joey's terrace he could only hear the shrillest cries, and then only distantly. He could hear the palm leaves moving in the minimal breeze more than he could the party. The breeze itself was more like warm breathe, soft and sticky on his skin. When he cracked his eyes, all he could see was green and white before the glare of the sun persuaded him to close them again, just drifting.

He heard the footsteps, the shuffle-slap of thongs on paving, but the sun was pressing him down into the lounger, and it was too much effort to turn his head. He lazily calculated the chances of Joey inviting assassins to the party as being too low to worry about.

He did tense a fraction when the footsteps stopped, and a cool hand spanned the back of his neck, but then the fingers squeezed, and Chris breathed in, and knew that it was Joey, all chlorine and barbecue smoke, so he went limp again. Joey's fingers found their familiar spots, riding the pressure points, reminding Chris that if he needed a boss, Joey'd do the job.

"Hey," he slurred.

"Hey yourself," Joey rumbled back. "You got sunscreen on?"

Chris shrugged.

"Can I top you up?"

Chris shrugged again. Like he was going to try and argue Joey out of it, but it was too hot and humid to get up the energy to actualy nod. The pressure on his neck vanished.

The click of the lotion cap was loud, and Chris focussed on the slick-slick of Joey rubbing the creme between his palms, warming it so it wasn't too much of a shock when it met Chris' heated skin.

Joey's hands were firm, smooth, relaxed, sliding down Chris' spine and back up his sides. His out breath may possibly have sounded like a moan. Joey's fingertips ghosted a tickle at Chris' armpits, and Chris grunted his displeasure. Joey just chuckled, and moved on, smoothing his paired hands over Chris' arms, getting his fingers tangled in Chris' bracelets before moving on to give Chris' thighs and calves a second coat of protection.

There was another dizzying moment when Joey wasn't touching him, and then hot, heavy hands settled on Chris' butt, just resting there, sitting on his thin swim shorts, Joey's heat soaking into him like the sun.

"Thanks," Chris mumbled.

"Self-rewarding," Joey pointed out, like it was a confession. "Plus if you get crispy-fried then I can't come back over here after the party's done and fuck you into that lounger, can I?"

Chris smiled into the green canvas of the lounger. His boyfriend was fucking smart sometimes. 

<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ravenbat**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/) \- Joey/Justin -- a promise kept. 

Justin slept, eventually, curled in on himself, one arm over Joey's lap, one leg hooked over Joey's ankle. He'd cried himself out, now that his tight anger had been coaxed out, given free rein to scream and punch and swear and mutate into grief. Joey's fingers reflexively stroked over Justin's buzz-cut hair, following the lines of the the tendons, running up to those twin soft-spots at the base of the skull.

"I got you, Jus. I got you." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [](http://milosflaca.livejournal.com/profile)[**milosflaca**](http://milosflaca.livejournal.com/) \- Howie and Chris. 

"Fuck me," he'd said, because who knew dorky little Howie D could be that fucking hot? He hadn't expected dorkly little Howie D to turn around, fix him with eyes like lazers, and say 'okay then' before taking a sip of some foofy cocktail as an excuse to flutter his tongue where Chris had to see it. He hadn't expected a guy who was the same height as him, or shorter, depending on the shoes, to be able to put one long-fingered hand on his chest, march him backwards across a club, and just wipe out his free will. It was like he _knew_ this was insane and stupid and risky, but he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth when Howie kissed him, and bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in the silky, sexy, hair. He hadn't expected dorkly little Howie D to blow his mind, and have him begging in less than five minutes of making out. And he certainly hadn't expected dorky little Howie D to raise one elegant eyebrow, press a finger to Chris' lips, and to say no.

 _Fuck him_ , Chris thought, staring at Howie's back as he side-stepped smoothly through the crowd. _Fuck him for making me want more than that_.

 _But, fuck me, Howie D's gotten hot_. 


End file.
